Alone With No One To Love
by Anime Lover8
Summary: Kagome's family is killed


Alone With No One To Love  
  
Micaru: Sorry guys but I didn't like my truth or dare one so I'm deciding to do a little romance fic. Thanks for your reviews though.  
  
Mizuno: This story is destined to break your heart.  
  
Shiarie: So if you are weak hearted either don't read this or grab LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS of tissues. Let's get on with it.  
  
Chapter 1: Hit the starts all alone "Wait till I slice your head off next!" screams a shadow as "it" starts to walk towards Kagome. "No!" Kagome screams and stands up and runs toward the door. "STOP!" screams the man. "K.a.g.o.m.e." says a young person that has their breath running out. "Sota!" Kagome yells and turns around only to find that her brothers head is in the mans hand and his body is on floor. "SOTA! You.you.NO!" Kagome screams and makes a run for it and runs upstairs to her room where she locks the door. "Let me in!" the man yells while pounding on the door. Kagome steps away from the door and turns around. "AH! NO! NO! NO!" Kagome screams holding her head while looking at the headless bodies of her mother and grandpa. "Ha-ha-ha!" I see you found them fairly quickly." Says the man and he suddenly breaks through the door. "Stay away you monster!" Kagome screams as she backs up toward her window that happened to be open since it was turning summer. "AHHH!" Kagome screams as she falls 2 stories from the shrine that her family and she lived in. "KAGOME!" Kagome hears someone call her name and she hears sirens and police cars coming toward her house. "S.a.n.g.o." Kagome sighs as she passes out in front of her most truthful friend.  
"Kagome! Help me! Please!" Sota screams as the man the other night grabs at her brothers hair and pulls but Kagome just stands there. "Kagome! Help m-" Sota screams but before he can finish his throat is slit. Next Kagome sees her mothers' body without a head lying helplessly on the floor. "Mother!" Kagome screams and runs toward her mother, But her mother's body disappears and the man before appears. "I'm going to get you!" screams the man and he pulls out a nice shiny and clean knife. "No!" Kagome screams and runs right up to her room and the man follows, but in her room she finds the man and her grandpa who had done so much for her lay there on her bed with bloody hands and head. "Grandpa!" Kagome screams and the man disappears. Kagome runs towards her grandpa and touches the wet blood on his face. "Grandpa." Kagome cries. "Now, now, now." Says the man and he walks up behind Kagome and puts the knife to her neck. "Stop. Please stop." Kagome cries not moving afraid to get her head cut off. "I can't because these are my duties." Says the man and he presses the knife harder and harder to her neck until it cuts into her neck. "AHH!" screams Kagome and she sits up quickly to find herself in a hospital bed.  
"It's about time you woke up." Says Sango sitting on a chair next to the bed. "I had the weirdest dream." Kagome says and she flips her hair. "You have been out for at least 2 days. After all, falling out of the windo-" Sango stops before she finishes. She looks at Kagome and realizes what she said. "Ooo. I think I'll give you some alone time." Says Sango standing up out of the chair and walking quickly towards the door. "Did they find him?" Kagome asks with her face down and her hair surrounding her face. "Well.no they didn't but they found some.clues.from the.bodies." Sango said slowly. Sango had always loved Kagome's family. Sango had never had a real family because she was either sold or be putted into an orphanage. Sango never actually cared about anyone or had anyone care about her until one day when Sango and Kagome met for the first time.  
Sango looked at Kagome and how she had her head down. She had never known what it was like to lose family because throughout all the family's she had she never cared about any of them. The first time Sango ever went somewhere with Kagome was when they first met and Kagome offered to take Sango home and clean her up. Sango agreed quickly afraid she would lose her chance for a shower. When the two girls met Sango had been living on the streets for at least 4 months. Sango was kicked out of the house that she had lived in because she refused to do chores. The last family Sango ever had was a family that made her do all the work like dishes, windows, setting the table, laundry, vacuuming, and basically everything that you would have to clean on a house. That was all Sango could remember, was when she did work, day and night and nobody ever felt sorry for her, nobody ever cared for her, nobody even noticed her.  
Sango quietly opened the hospital room door and closed it behind her. She leaned against the door trying to feel what Kagome was feeling but she couldn't. She had just never cared for anyone except for Kagome and her family. Sango sighed and walked slowly down the hall looking at her wrist where the bracelet, the first gift that she ever received, laid. Sango remembered the day when Kagome came home, and by then Sango was living with her, with a bracelet that real rubies stuck onto it. It shined like gold in the sun that was beaming through the window. Sango looked up at Kagome who was smiling. "I was saving up for it." Kagome said quietly. "Thank you Kagome. Thank you so much." Sango said and she stood up and hugged Kagome tightly. Kagome smiled and hugged her back. And in the background there stood Ms. Higurashi, Sota, and Kagome's Grandpa. They smiled at how much the girls were alike and how much they cared for each other's sake.  
Sango snapped back to reality and realized that she had a little more to go before she got to the waiting room where Miroku, Sango's boyfriend waited for her. "How is she doing?" Miroku asked standing up and wrapping his arm around Sango's shoulder. "Well, she is good but she still is a little in the dream." Sango said looking straight ahead and walking. "Dream? What do you mean dream?" Miroku asked. "Well she suddenly awoke and she talked to me about how she had a dream about last night. And she saw her family dieing in front of her." Sango said. "Did she say anything else?" Miroku asked looking down at Sango. "Well she did ask if the police found any clues. And all I said was that they were still looking. She fell silent after that. I think that the 2 story fall is kind of still on her. If you know what I mean." Sango said opening the passenger seat of the car. "If only I knew what it felt like." Sango said quietly as Miroku was driving he back to his place. "Come on Sango. You know it wasn't your fault. You just couldn't stop what happened in your childhood. And besides the past is over now. You have friends and people who care a lot about you." Miroku said while glancing at Sango and realizing the tears streaming down her face.  
"Were here." Miroku says while pulling the key out of the lock and turning the car off. "Thanks for the ride Miroku." Sango said while walking up to house door and Miroku behind her. "I'll talk to you later." Sango said and turned around and kissed him on the cheek. "Ok. Bye." Miroku said getting into his corvette. Sango smiled and closed the door and locked it. She slipped her shoes off and walked into the kitchen. She opened one of the cabinets and grabbed a pack of Top Ramen. Sango smashed it and poured it into a bowl and put the seasoning in. She then put the lid on the bowl and shook the seasoning and noodles together. She then took the lid off and plopped herself in front of the computer screen. She went to check her e-mail. She scrolled down and realized she had a note from one of her old friends, Inu Yasha. They used to date but it didn't work out between them and they just e-mailed each other and sent letters and etc. Sango told Inu Yasha all about Kagome and her childhood. Inu Yasha often teased her to see her reaction to it. Inu Yasha was very impressed about Kagome and how Sango described her. Kagome of course never knew about this dating thing and e-mailing thing between the two. Sango like to socialize because she never did it much before.  
Sango laughed as she read his e-mail. She did a quick note back to him and then stood up and cleaned out her bowl. Sango took a quick rinse in the shower and changed into her PJ's. She climbed into bed and looked at the glowing stars that were stuck to her ceiling. She thought of what it would feel like to lose someone you love or some people you love. Sango closed her eyes and wondered what it would feel like but she still couldn't point it out. Sango closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
Sango awoke to hear birds as always and her alarm clock beeping on and off. She slammed her hand on the snooze button on her alarm clock and it stopped. Sango stood up and opened the balcony doors. She smelled the wonderful fresh hair. She leaned over the railing and put her head high. She suddenly snapped her eyes open and she ran back inside and looked at her clock. It was 6:00 A.M. "Crap!" Sango says and runs to her bathroom. She slips in the shower and she does her hair with curled ends. She dressed in a long Kimono and she puts on a light pink eye shadow color to match her kimono and she put on a dark violet lip color. She made sure everything was good and she ran downstairs and almost tripping because her Kimono was so tight at the bottom. Her sandals were a pinkish-purple and she opened her garage door. She unlocked her car and hopped into it. It was a nice golden silver colored corvette and she had no hood to it. She quickly put her hair up in a bun.  
  
Micaru: Yes I know that Miroku is a little WOC (Way Over Caring) but its my fic so its my way!  
  
Shiarie: And this is not the sad part, it gets worse.  
  
Mizuno: Enjoy next chapter and please R/R!  
  
Next chapter: Life is a puddle of hate and joy 


End file.
